Devices for use in a vehicle interior are known from the state of the art, wherein these are configured to hold a mobile telephone such that a driver or another vehicle occupant can see the mobile telephone and also reach it and operate it when required. Such devices are usually configured for fastening to an inner side of a front windscreen of a vehicle by way of suction cups, which can lead to a restriction of the field of view of the driver of the vehicle. A distance between the driver and a screen of the mobile telephone held by the device is moreover typically so large that the driver has difficulty in acquiring the information represented on the screen and that operating elements of the mobile telephone are very difficult to reach. The attention of the driver may be distracted from the road traffic for a relatively long period of time during a journey due to this situation. Moreover, it can occur that the fastening of the device on the front windscreen does not hold in a reliable manner, in particular after an ageing of the suction cups.